


ART:Only The Lonely

by LFB72



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is one of a kind, Leo contemplates where he fits into to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART:Only The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a little while ago but only just plucked up courage to post it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/DQCwSEh)


End file.
